Marvelous Hoquet
by Aerian Lalwende
Summary: Comment faire passer une crise de hoquet ? Demandez à Matsujun, je pense qu'il à trouvé le meilleur moyen !
1. Chapter 1

Dans le Korikosu, au centre de Tokyo, l'ambience etait électrique. Le staff bougeait partout, installant les chaises, vérifiant les lumières, s'assurant de la sécurité des futurs spectateurs. A l'intérieur de leur loge, les 5 personnes assises étaient celles qui devaient bientôt aller sur scène pour une répétition. Mais personne ne bougeait. Chacun restait assis, dans le silence, a compter les

-Hic !

Secondes.

-8, annonça Shô. Ça s'espace.  
>-Mouai, il y était a 11 et demi tout a l'heure et le coup d'après<br>-Hic !  
>-7. Et le coup d'après s'est passé a 6, fini Nino.<br>-Y aurai pas un truc pour le faire  
>-Hic !<br>-5.  
>-Taire ? Demanda Ohno avec un regard compatissant sur son ami.<br>-Faudrait faire vite, on a les repet' dans 30 min ...  
>-Aiba ! Tu crois vraiment que je contrôle ! Hic ! Ce truc ? Pleurnicha Jun en se cachant la tête sous un oreiller.<p>

Ça faisait bientôt une heure que sa crise de hoquet avait débuté, faisant rire ses camarades sur le début, puis les ennuyant sérieusement lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'elle durerait encore longtemps. Sakurai avait alors proposé de compter les secondes pour voir s'il se calmait. Jun lui avait été reconnaissant, au debut. Au de 10 minutes il comprit enfin que le News caster l'avait juste donné en pature a Nino et Aiba qui s'ennuyaient ferme, et là il l'avait maudit sur 36 générations.

Encore maintenant, Aiba lui expliquait que le fait de se tenir sur ses mains en buvant un verre d'eau et comptant jusqu'a 10 ferait partir son hoquet. Soit, soit. Sa le ferai surement partir ... A condition qu'il y survive. Nino lui cherchait le produit le plus toxique possible pour et tentait de le persuader q'une cuillere a cafe supprimerai definitivement son hoquet. Effectivement, et lui avec bien sur.

Il commencait a desesperer et, Oh mon Dieu son image de bad boy en prenait un coup. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer avant la répétition ? Pire, avant le concert ? Il ne supporterai pas de porter atteinte au bon déroulement de leur spectacle, il fallait qu'il se calme, et vite, ou il allait finir par faire une crise d'angoisse.

-Attends attends Matsujun ! Fit un Aiba surexité. J'ai trouvé un moyen génial et super simple ! Suffit que tu retienne ta respiration 30 secondes en te pincant le nez !  
>-Mais bien su-Hic ! Bien sur, fit-il en se frottant instinctivement le nez. Si tu crois que je vais tester tous tes sorti-HIC-laiges a la con, tu te foure le doigt dans le nez !l<br>-Mais je t'assuuure que ca maaarche !  
>-Je le ferai pas non plus, cherche aut-HIC ! Chose ! Et Nino tu lache la javel !<br>-Tss ... Maugrea Le geek en reposant la bouteille.  
>-Tu sais, intervint Sho, j'ai aussi entendu parler de cette technique, ca marche presque<br>-HIC !  
>-Toujours. Et cette fois tu risque pas de mourir, tu risque rien.<br>-Facile a dire, tu y arrive toi ...  
>-Arriver a quoi ..?<p>

Jun se cacha un peu plus contre son coussin, gêné, attendant l'exclamation qui n'allait pas tarder a arriver.

-...Tu sais pas retenir ta respiration ? S'exclama Aiba choqué.

Nino se mit a rire et Sakurai détourna les yeux, honteux d'avoir lancé la conversation.

-Mais tu fais comment pour euh nager ? Et embrasser ? Et courir ? Et ...  
>-Parce que tu coupe ta respiration quand tu courre Aibaka ? T'arrive pas a faire les deux en même temps peut-etre ?<p>

Ce fut au tour de Masaki de fermer son clapet et Matsumoto en aurai presque ete reconnaissant a Nino s'il n'avait pas su que ca allait lui retomber dessus. Forcement.

-Donc notre Marvelous ne sait pas faire un truc qu'un gosse de 5ans execute sans broncher ?

Le plus jeune se vexa immédiatement et gonfla ses joues en se pincant le nez pour démentir. Il ne tint pas 5 secondes avant qu'une grimace déforme son visage et qu'il ouvre la bouche pour respirer.

-HIC !  
>-Ah ouai donc t'y arrive vraiment pas ... Fit Sho inquiet.<br>-Pas ma faute.  
>-Faudrait trouver un truc pour que tu pense a autre<br>-HIC !  
>-Chose.<br>-Il peut toujours faire le truc de la cuillère !  
>-MEME PAS EN REVE ! HIC !<br>-Quelque chose pour te faire retenir ta ... Oh-chan ?

Ohno venait de se jeter sur Marvelous et avait emprisonné les lèvres du plus jeune entre les siennes. Il les mordillait allegrement alors que les joues de Jun et des autres membres rougissaient a vue d'oeil. C'est en sentant un membre humide s'insinuer entre ses lèvres que ses neurones se reconnectèrent et qu'il repoussa son leader et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche ou prévenir d'eventuelle récidives. Plus un son ne sortait de la bouche de chacun, tous regardant l'ainée qui gardait un etrange sourire et murmurait des paroles inconpréhensible.  
>Soudain il se redressa du siege.<p>

-60 !  
>-..He ?<br>-T'as plus le hoquet Matsujun ! Tu vois que ca marche !

Un silance régna avant que Masaki tombe de son perchoir en hurlant un "HEEEE ?" Bien bruyant qui fit hurler de rire Kazunari et le newscaster. Jun se leva brusquement et sorti de la salle. On pu entendre une série d'insultes sortir de sa bouche mais la rougeur de son visage sautait bien plus aux yeux.

Le visage perdu de Satoshi fini d'achever les 3 autres.

-Bah quoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

Petit bonus parce que je m'ennuyais ... :D

* * *

><p>-Oh-chan ? Fit Nino en sortant de la douche.<p>

L'ainée leva les yeux du magasine et sourit au geek.

-Hm ?  
>-Tu compte lui dire quand ?<br>-De ?  
>-A Jun-kun.<br>-Dire quoi ?  
>-Oh je sais pas, peut-etre que stopper son hoquet n'était pas ta première motivation quand tu as quasi-violé sa bouche ?<p>

Satoshi resta un moment en stand by a fixer le vide d'un air débile avant de comprendre que Kazunari attendait une réponse.

-Euh, je sais pas ...  
>-T'as pas une idée ? Parce que ca devient urgent, monsieur rougit pour un rien des qu'il te voit toi ou qu'il nous apercoit Sho et moi ...<br>-...Pourquoi Sho-chan et toi ?  
>-Ahem. On ... Sort ensemble ?<br>-He ? Et pourquoi je suis pas au courant ?  
>-Parce que quand on l'a annoncé au groupe tu reluquai un peu trop attentivement le cul de Marvelous.<br>-Ah ...  
>-Donc, tu lui dis quand ?<br>-J'sais pas ... La prochaine fois.  
>-Prochaine fois ?<br>-Prochaine fois que j'aurai a lui faire du bouche a bouche.

Derrière la porte une personne s'enfuit en courant, les joues rouges et le coeur battant un peu trop vite.


End file.
